Lord Voldemort's son
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: After murdering his parents. Voldemort decides to take little Harry, educating the boy sternly get a dutiful son, devoted to him. But things get complicated when he arrives at Hogwarts and falls in love for the wrong person. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! ****Well****I do not speak****very well****English****, I wrote it****as best I could****with the help****of another person.****I hope you enjoy****!****and any criticism****please****let me know :)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lord Voldemort had appeared from nowhere wearing a long black robe and holdinghis wand, hidden, under it. He was walking down a stone path directly to his destination—The House of the Potter.

His footsteps made no sound. He walked with elegance and power; he liked that message of superiority and domination. At the end of the day he was a powerful magician, the most powerful you could say. And that was the main reason why he was in Godric's Hollow. The boy who currently lived there had, according to a prophecy, the power to destroy him.

He received the news of this prophecy for three years and had decided to  
ignore it time and time again; he seriously doubted a child could kill him, when much more advanced witches and wizards had not been able to do. But last year he was suffering from doubt and anxiety attacks insatiable. The fact that perhaps he had been mistaken; perhaps because he had to kill a child that was only a year old. But better late than never. And he had decided it was best to end his hesitation.

He stopped. There in front of him, was the house, and the Potters were in it. The lights were on. He went through the garden and with a muttered spell, the door exploded. He was satisfied to hear the screams of a woman as a man's footsteps started running toward him. James Potter appeared in front of Voldemort with his face pale with terror.

With a flick of his wrist, Voldemort delivered the killing curse, dealing an accurate blow to the man's chest. James Potter fell with a thud to the floor. The woman was still screaming desperately and Voldemort started up the stairs to get to the room where the women and child were.

Lily Potter cried out in fear when she saw him and closed the door of the room quickly. Voldemort gave a cold laugh and again attacked the door, leaving it completely destroyed. The woman was, like her husband, pale with the dread she felt.

"Where is the child?" Voldemort demanded cruelly. He moved closer to the  
woman. "If you tell me, I will let you live."

Lily shook her head. "He is not here, and I will never tell you."

Voldemort smiled and pointed his wand at the woman, who cried out in pain as she felt the impact of the curse. The green light completely filled the room as there was the body blow of falling to the floor with empty eyes. Voldemort stepped over the body of Lily and went back downstairs. He was angry, and he had a clear idea of where they could have hidden the child. No point in having separate children from their parents. They could have hidden them all.

He left the house fuming with anger. Security alarms were sounded and the  
Order would soon arrive. The best thing was to go and get a new track of where they could have taken the boy. He began to walk back to show up when a sound of footsteps distracted him, he turned abruptly and with his wand ready to kill whoever was ahead. It could be that the order had come so quickly.

In front of him was a little boy with a cookie clenched in his chubby hand. The boy looked curiously at the house Voldemort had just left, then turned the hearing to Voldemort with a questioning look. He had been paralyzed by observing the infant. But he decided to ignore and move on, he had time to kill that boy.

"Wait, please,"said child approaching him.

Voldemort turned reluctantly, now that he had to kill him. He raised his wand.

"Avada Kedevra" and green lightning struck the child in the front causing it to fall back and scream. Voldemort's wand fell; he was totally perplexed. The child was still alive, but the curse had left a wound on his forehead from which a trickle of blood flowed.

The child's whining did not stop, even as he was taking his little hands to the wound on his forehead. Voldemort had approached him taking off the Hood causing the boy cry. And taking his arm suddenly. "How did you do that brat? How have you survived?" he asked coldly.

The boy looked with fear of the man in front of you still with tears in his eyes "I ... I do not know sir."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow "You live around here? Why are you alone?" he  
asked again.

The boy nodded, still carrying his hand to his forehead, the wound would not stop bleeding, but persistently low "Yes, I live here, sir, I would go home."

"I asked you another question: why are you alone? What is your name?"

"I just went to get some cookies, a neighbor gave me them..." the boy turned and watched with sadness the cookies had dropped when he had received the curse "And my name is Harry Potter, sir," replied turning his sight of man.

Voldemort had remained static "With that you are Harry Potter," he said as he turned to smile again cruelly preparing to curse the child.

"Do you know me? I've never seen you. Are you a friend of my dad and my mom?" He asked innocently without realizing that Voldemort had taken back his wand.

Voldemort laughed macabre. "We could say that, brat"

The child's smile faded "Maybe I should go home, sir," he said while trying to retreat. Voldemort followed, still smirking haughtily. "Your parents are dead boy; there's no one to return to."

The boy looked at him. "Dead? What does that mean?" asked innocently

Voldemort laughed icily. "It means you do not see them again ever again"

The little boy opened his eyes in surprise "Did they leave without me? Where?" he asked again. Voldemort was getting exasperated "Do not worry, you soon will accompany them..."

The child looked more and more confused as he said curiously, "will you be my new dad?" He moved closer to the Dark Lord. Voldemort left the small but fully impact contemptuously at the absurd question.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Voldemort asked with anger in his voice as he pointed with his wand the child.

The child stared at him curiously and smiled after a few seconds. "My dad had one of those," he said, pointing the wand of man "He taught me magic."

Voldemort was about to say the curse when he heard voices approaching quickly. He had seconds to react, and the child was still in front of him without noticing anything.

"Come on kid, let's go," he whispered as he took the boy by the arm. The  
little boy followed him without hesitation. They were walking down the street that had come earlier and had already reached the point of disappearing.

Voldemort stopped and looked at the little boy at his side. Maybe his plans could be different; maybe he could take advantage of the situation. The boy thought he was her new father, it meant that with a little obedience might become a good and faithful servant raising him since childhood. So why not please him?

**XXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort appeared in his mansion with the child at his side. He walked through the halls without paying attention to the boy who followed him closely. I could feel the fear emanating from the body of the child at every turn. Voldemort was not clear in what he would do. The child was only four years and it wasn't in his plans to raise a little brat.

They reached a door and Voldemort opened it , entering in his office. The child observed everything around him with fascination. There was a desk in the center of the room and behind it, you could see a marble fireplace. But the thing that most impressed the boy were the large windows on both sides of the room.

Voldemort went to the desk and sat in the chair that looked expensive; he leaned against it and stared at the boy in front of him with intensity. Harry held his gaze for a few seconds, but then lowered his head; the ferocity of Voldemort's red eyes was uncomfortable.

" All right, kid. Let's start first. I do not suppose you know who I am, or am I wrong? "Voldemort coldly asked

The boy shook his head " No, sir"

Voldemort smiled " Well, my name is Lord Voldemort. And I am the most powerful wizard in existence... "

"Stronger than my dad? " Interrupted the little wide-eyed kid with surprise.

Voldemort's eyes flashed " Yes, much stronger. And do not you dare to interrupt me again"

"Sorry, sir," apologized the child. His voice began to tremble, that man was not like his dad who always smiled and never spoke in such a cruel tone.

"Well, as I was saying. I made up my mind, and I have decided that from now you'll be under my care. That means that you must obey every command I give you, I do not want any complaints. I do not want any whining and I do not accept disobedience, do you understand? "Voldemort said with a loud voice

Harry did not answer, the man began to frighten him, "Yes, sir," he said quietly, "Sir, can you tell me where my parents are?" he asked.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "I told you, your parents died," he replied, but he still saw the confusion in the child's face, he added without mercy "Basically, you will not see them again. I'll be your father from now on."

The boy opened his eyes in surprise, but then he remembered that the man said that a few hours ago. He would not see his parents again, he would never see his mother again, hugging him and kissing him. That was what the Lord had said. Unable to hold back, a tear fell from hir emerald eyes, he quickly cleared his face tossing away the tear, and rose again in sight. Voldemort watched impassively.

"You'll get used to this," assured Voldemort while he walked away from the desk: "Come closer"

Harry did as he asked and went next to him. Voldemort approached him, and his finger examined the wound on his forehead "I wonder how you survived ...that never happened before," Voldemort spoke more to himself than to the child. The boy stood still, feeling the man cold fingers touching the wound, it hurt a lot and he was trying to hold back a scream.

Voldemort realized and pulled his finger away, he then pulled out his wand and muttered a few words that the boy did not understand.

"Okay, it will not hurt more," he said as he putted his wand back in his tunic.

Harry took his hand and touched the wound, it was not bleeding and it did not hurt anymore. He smiled, "Thank you, sir"

Voldemort watched as the kid touched his scar, totally impressed as it were something from another world. He was confused, that was the child that he should kill, and he was a threat, an inexplicable threat. It was like arming your enemy just to finish him in the end.

But seeing that child standing there in front of him, he didn't seem like a danger. Instead he could get much out of that. But he had to win the kid's confidence; after all, he still was a stranger to him. But he didn't plan to be flexible, the brat had to obey, he would not tolerate certain behaviors of rebellion, at the slightest signal of it, he would get rid of him. He also would punish him if necessary.

"Sir," the boy's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "If you're going to be my new dad, can I call you that?" asked innocently

Voldemort stared at him and thinking of your request "You can call me father, but only when we are alone, you and me. Otherwise you call me sir"

The boy nodded, "and will I have brothers? I always wanted brothers"

Voldemort let out a sound of exasperation, "No. You just have me. You will live by and for me. Nothing more you precise" the little kid nodded again, but you could notice a very slight disappointment on his face "You'll have servants," continued Voldemort "And if you do what I say and you are obedient I'll give you a pet, any pet you want. But that's for later"

The child's eyes widened in happiness "Really, sir? I meant ... Fa ... Father: a pet?"

Voldemort was impassive "Perhaps, I told you it depended on your behavior"

"I'll do whatever you say. I'll be good. And what are the servants?" he asked curiously

"They will do anything you ask or you need. But first they must ask my permission. Everyone, including you, should expect my orders to do something"

The boy nodded "Father ... could I do magic?" he asked

"Of course. I will be the one who will teach you during these seven years. Then I'll send you to Hogwarts. You'll become a very powerful wizard. I will guide you. All I want in return is your loyalty, your devotion and your obedience. No matter what situation you are at, I'll always be your priority, "said Voldemort as he rose from his chair and watched the figure of the little boy who stared back in confusion. Obviously he did not understand even half of the words of Voldemort, but he did not care. He would remember him for life.

"I'll show you your room. Follow me" Voldemort left the room followed by the small hallways were dark and desolated.

The child followed the tall figure of Voldemort, as he looked in all directions, that place scared him so he ran and grabbed the robe of Voldemort. He turned bewildered to see the child clinging to his clothes with a face of terror. He sighed and went on until he reached his destination.

He opened the door and he entered with the child still holding to him. He released him from his robe and then they separated from each other.

"This is your room now. You can do whatever you want. I'll visit three times a day. You cannot leave without my permission. First I'll introduce you as my son before my Death Eaters" seeing the child's face of confusion, he added "That's like I call my servants"

Voldemort was a few hours with the child while the house elves bathed and dressed him. Voldemort monitored every action and every, and with a expression of absorption he watched the child while he dined.

Past eleven at night. The boy got into the bed as Voldemort approached him and sat on the bed "See you tomorrow. If you need anything, call the elves. Just say their names"

The small boy nodded and said: "Thank you, sir"

Voldemort got up and left the room. Little Harry immediately laid down and slept, still ignorant of what fate awaited him as the son of Lord Voldemort.

**XXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
